


Can I Wake Up to You?

by MobMode



Series: MobMode's Miscellaneous Drakepad's [4]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobMode/pseuds/MobMode
Summary: Can I breathe you?





	Can I Wake Up to You?

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick sleepy time fluff to make up for the pain of my last fic lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy, kudos and comments much appreciated!

After an exciting day shuttling the triplets around to all the different things they wanted to do for their birthday, the McDuck and McQuack families all converge on the living room to watch a movie. Drake sidles up next to his husband on the couch, humming happily when he wraps a big arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. He eventually ends up sprawled over Launchpad’s lap, curling up into a neat little ball as all of the days excitement, and lack of sleep from having to wake up early, catch up with him and he’s out ten minutes into the movie.

Launchpad lets him sleep, his arms secure around him while he plays with his hair, not even paying attention to whatever's playing in favor of watching his husband sleep. The steady rise and fall of his chest, his peaceful expression scrunching up if the movie gets too loud, the way he nestles further into Launchpad’s arms with soft sounds that make his heart leap with joy. A slight weight at his side makes him aware of Gosalyn nodding off beside him, and so he pulls her into his arms as well, ignoring her sleepy protests when he presses a few kisses all about her face.

She eventually curls up into her Dad’s chest, fast asleep, and Launchpad’s heart feels so full at having his perfect little family safe and sound in his arms.

Launchpad and Darkwing Duck stumble into the house wearily, the events of their patrol taking its toll on them as it seemed every criminal in St. Canard was out making mischief. After a quick check on Gosalyn, still sound asleep in bed, they get ready for bed themselves, taking care of any injuries with the help of their rapidly depleting first aid kit. They eventually collapse into bed, hands and arms naturally seeking each other out until they’re pressed as close as they can get, beaks bumping one another and limbs entangled.

Drake takes a moment to just take in the feeling of being so close to the love of his life, soft puffs of breath rustling his feathers and strong arms surrounding him. He may moonlight as Darkwing Duck, the fearless guardian and protector of St. Canard, but it’s nice to be the one protected for once, and there's nowhere he feels safer than when he’s in the arms of his husband.

“Love you, honey…” he mumbles sleepily, nudging their beaks together in a tired nuzzle.

“Mhm… loveyoutoobaby…” Launchpad’s words slurring together before he’s snoring, and Drake isn’t too far behind, smiling happily.

Drake looks up over his glasses from where he sits on the bed, reading over a case file, as Launchpad comes out of the bathroom, toweling at his head after a shower. He takes a second to admire how handsome he is before going back to reading, wanting to figure this out before he goes to bed. The mattress dips as Launchpad joins him, and sensing a presence suddenly very close to his face, he peeks up to find Launchpad’s puckered beak approaching and he snorts, bringing up a hand to block his kiss and push him away.

“No kisses, I’m busy.” he scolds, laughing when Launchpad pouts at him from behind his hand.

“You sure you wouldn’t rather be busy with something else?” Launchpad whines, grabbing the hand in his face and peppering it with kisses.

Drake gives him an unimpressed look, rolling his eyes when Launchpad flops to the bed beside him with a dramatic sigh, “Woe is me… my husband doth not care for me…” he sobs, peeking through his fingers when Drake just stares at him. Unable to keep the smile off of his face, Drake shakes his head as he gives in and presses a chaste kiss to his husband’s beak.

“There! Now leave me alone,” he chuckles, going back to reading, but Launchpad would never be satisfied with just one kiss from him, plucking the case file from his hands to smother his face with them until he forgets about the case to focus on something much more important.

“Drake, lemme go, I gotta take Gos to school.” Launchpad says, trying to pull himself free from his husbands iron grip.

“She drives herself now,” he mumbles, tugging Launchpad back to bed.

“Oh yeah,” he kept forgetting Gosalyn had just started driving herself last week thanks to the new car she’d gotten as a birthday gift from them, still getting used to the new routine. He lets Drake cuddle up close to his side, about to drift back off to sleep when he remembers something else.

“But Mr. McD-”

“You took the week off, remember?”

“Oh yeah…”

Drake tugs him back into bed once again, this time making sure to lay on top of him so he couldn’t get back up as easily, nestling into his neck and sighing when Launchpad holds him close and tugs the sheets back over them.

“Wait… why did I take the week off?” Launchpad asks, and this makes Drake pause, racking his brain for the exact reason until it hits them both at the same time and they jump up from bed.

“OUR ANNIVERSARY TRIP! THE FLIGHT!”

Drake collapses onto his hotel bed with a tired huff, burying himself in the soft sheets and trying to relax from all the days activities. He had been called to a S.H.U.S.H. meeting in London and had to do everything to keep himself awake as it seemed to drone on and on, and he’d much rather be home instead of hours away from his family. 

Speaking of his family, Drake checks his phone to answer any messages they might have sent him, seeing a fairly recent one from his husband, but a quick look at the clock tells him he should definitely be in bed already.

**LP**: Draaaaaaakkkeeeeeeee

**LP**: i cant sleep,,,,,

**Drake**: Aww, I’m sorry, babe :(

**Drake**: Wanna talk?

His phone starts ringing only a few moments after sending the text, and he smiles as he answers the video chat, laughing when Launchpad’s tired face greets him.

“Don’t you laugh at my suffering! Rude!” he huffs, trying to look angry but the smile stretching his beak keeps him from appearing serious.

“Sorry, sorry, you just look so cute when you’re all tired,” Drake apologizes, settling onto his side on the bed so it’s like they’re laying next to each other and talking.

“It’s your fault I can’t sleep, you know,” Launchpad chides, “I’ve gotten so used to sleeping next to you I can’t do it by myself anymore.” he sighs, and Drake’s heart beats a little faster at the fond smile Launchpad gives him. Even ten years into their marriage and a thousand miles away, his husband could still make him blush.


End file.
